


stay in the lights

by shymin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dom/sub, Graphic Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, for the kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His King is the only one who has power over him, and it's always been that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay in the lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my otps in magi, and when I realized that there was no fic for them, I decided it was my job to fix that (with porn, apparently).
> 
> this was written with the song art deco by lana del rey in mind and i think it's most enjoyable if you read while listening to it. 
> 
> unbeta'd, so if there's mistakes please let me know.

"How long's it been, Yunan?" Sinbad asks, far too casual for someone with two of his fingers knuckle-deep in the other. "How long since we were last like this?" 

Yunan doesn't reply, focusing instead on keeping his mouth firmly shut around the fabric of the pillow between his teeth. A moments' hesitation and he might have smiled at such an idyllic comment; used only to candy coat the obvious gap that years of tension had built between them. His involuntary response was a whimper when the other man's fingers curled inside him.

Five years.

Five goddamn years since Sinbad has touched him like this, much less since Yunan had let anyone else touch him. He hadn't bothered with anyone else. He couldn't imagine giving himself over to another in such a way, honestly.  
It's truly incredible how one man had such a frightening sense of control over him, and a voice in his head told him he should be concerned, that giving in to pleasure was probably the last thing he should be doing, but Yunan politely ignored it. 

He'd never been satisfied. Not with his life as a Magi, not with being reborn in the same body nine fucking times, and certainly not with his chosen King, but that didn't stop the shudder that wracked his body at the thought of his King being the one to undo him. 

Sinbad noticed the reaction immediately, his hand stilling. Yunan cursed himself and bucked his hips until the ministrations continued, agitated. Five years had done nothing for his self restraint, apparently. 

A moment later and two fingers were being pressed into his mouth, one after the other, from Sinbad's other hand. Yunan bit down hard without a second thought. Sinbad's grunt of pain was a point well earned. 

His victory was cut short when Sinbad began to talk again. Yunan chose to listen, if only because it distracted him from the painful throb of his yet untouched cock.

"You're awfully tight...have you not been touched since the last time we did this?" And then, "No, you wouldn't have. You're only interested in me, isn't that right?" 

And Yunan hates it, hates how this man can read his thoughts like it's nothing, hates how he recites them so simply, as if he were talking about the weather, and kind of wants to slap Sinbad for it, and maybe he would've if he wasn't shoved face down into a mattress with the other man inside him. 

And then Sinbad pulls out both fingers and slides into him properly.  
Yunan nearly shouts, because shit, they've never gone this far before, Yunan has never gone this far before, and it hurts.

The fingers are gone from his mouth too, he realizes, when he bites down and tastes blood on his lip. He can hear his own gasps as if they weren't his own. His voice is shaky and this hurts like hell and there's no way he's going to last long, not with the way Sinbad goes deeper and harder with every thrust.

Then Sinbad actually hits him and Yunan feels his whole body shake, gripping blindly at the sheets underneath him. He squeezes his eyes shut when Sinbad repeats the motion, and Yunan feels the last of his resistance vanish minutely.

He feels Sinbad lean down over him and a hand at a his cheek, and for a split second Yunan thinks Sinbad might actually try to kiss him. It's a terrifying thought, enough to make him hesitate, but then the hand slides backward over his head, slowly, gently, a soothing caress in comparison to the painful thrusts being given, and stops to rest at the back of his head.  
He almost has time to be relieved before Sinbad takes a hold of his braid and yanks, and Yunan comes with a choked sound. His vision goes temporarily white as the pleasure courses through him, body shaking.

Sinbad continues to fuck him when Yunan collapses against the sheets. He holds his grip on the Magi's hair, using it to roughly twist him around so that Yunan is facing him. 

Yunan doesn't dare open his eyes; nor does he have the energy to, and it leaves him open and vulnerable. He realizes his mistake a moment later. 

Sinbad does kiss him this time, but it's all dominance. A sloppy mess of tongues and teeth and the blood leftover in Yunan's mouth from earlier, rough and metallic.  
Then Sinbad releases him and Yunan sinks into the bed once more, his vision hazy and body still weak with afterglow. 

A part of him registers Sinbad finishing inside him, his hand tightening around the sheets at the feeling of being filled. It's hot and wet and his cock twitches at the sensation, before his eyes slide closed for good this time.

Five years was well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first ever attempt at smut, so...*huffs*...any and all criticism/advice is appreciated!


End file.
